Save me
by Logginet
Summary: el equipo rocket planea seguir con sus planes pero esta ves tendra un poco de ayuda


Hola le agradezco que estén leyendo esto y supongo que saben todo eso de los derechos de autor  
y a quienes les pertenecen los personajes así que mejor me lo ahorro  
  
....................................^_^  
  
Una alegre bienvenida  
  
-El sol en lo alto, la brisa cálida y los días despejados daban a  
conocer el pronto comienzo del verano. Unos delicados haces de  
luz amarillentos entran por una pequeña hendidura en la ventana  
del segundo piso a travesando los visillos transparentes de leves  
tonos rozados dando directamente a la cara de una inocente niña  
que hasta entonces se encontraba dormida.  
  
-Ligeras pisadas se sienten en el pasillo de la casa adornada  
elegantemente con toques de color pastel y blanco. Una sombra  
casi imperceptible pasa rápida y alegre sobre los distintos  
adornos y muebles que hacen juego con los matices de la casa,  
hasta llegar al frente de una puerta que se encuentra al fondo  
del pasadizo, abriéndola precipitadamente.  
  
-De la cama de dos plazas una sorprendida mujer de no más de  
treinta años mira extrañada a la pequeña de la cual solo se la  
oía reír mientras tapa su rostro con un viejo toguepi de peluche.  
La joven madre después de un rato de confusión comprende la  
sorpresiva aparición de su hija en la habitación y con una tierna  
sonrisa comienza a despojarse de las blancas sabanas y demás.  
  
-El silbido de la tetera indica que el agua ya esta hervida, con  
cuidado la mujer toma el mango de esta para llevarla donde lo  
demás. El pan tostado y dos tazas humeantes esperan sobre la mesa  
de vidrio a que alguien los consuma. Con un grito no muy  
estruendoso, la madre llama a su hija desde la puerta de la  
cocina, al rato después aparece ya arreglada con un pantalón de  
mezclilla azul y un suéter rozado, y el típico toguepi en mano.  
  
-Sus admirados ojos verde pardo se posan sobre cualquier cosa que  
pasa alrededor del auto mientras su cabello castaño rojizo se  
mece violentamente con el viento que entra a través de la  
ventana abierta. La niña va sentada en el asiento delantero, al  
lado de su madre que va conduciendo por las concurridas calles de  
la ciudad en un sábado cualquiera.  
  
-Alrededor de treinta minutos tuvieron que pasar para que  
llegaran al lugar acordado, Ahí a las afuera del aeropuerto un  
hombre las esta esperando con dos maletas a los lados y una bolsa  
en mano. El auto de color plateado se estaciona cerca del hombre  
mientras este toma sus maletas acercándolas al vehículo, pero la  
niña saliendo apresuradamente del auto se lanza sobre el hombre  
dejándolo sin tiempo de actuar, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.  
  
-¡Celeste, compórtate!- un notable tono de irritación se hizo  
presente en la mujer  
  
-Lo siento mami-  
  
-¿Estas bien?-pregunto un tanto preocupada  
  
-Si, no te preocupes, Misty- respondió él en un tono calmado  
  
-Lo siento Ash, le he dicho tantas veces a Celeste que no haga  
eso pero tu sabes..no me hace caso  
  
-Lo sé, lo se es una pequeña traviesa ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Yo? nunca, yo soy muy buena ¿me trajiste algo?  
  
-Ash comenzó a reír mientras se levanta del suelo, un pikachu  
inadvertido hasta entonces niega con la cabeza y con un suspiro  
fue a saludar a la pequeña Celeste.  
  
-¡Pikachu! Te extrañe  
  
-¡Pikapi¡-  
  
-¿Y yo que?  
  
-A ti también papa.y. ¿me trajiste algo?  
  
-Por supuesto que si, toma- le dio la pequeña bolsa que tenia en  
su mano  
  
-Lo puedo abrir-  
  
-En el auto, ahora es mejor que nos vallamos-  
  
-Celeste corriendo junto con pikachu llegaron rápidamente al  
automóvil mientras sus padres la siguen a paso lento.  
  
-Que bueno que regresaste-  
  
-A mi también me da gusto volver a verlas, Misty  
  
-¿Se soluciono todo?-  
  
-No, quedaron muchos temas pendientes. algunos preocupantes  
  
-Tan mal están las cosas-  
  
-Si.demasiado-  
  
-Una ves que las maletas fueron puestas dentro del portaequipaje  
los tres integrantes subieron al vehículo para regresar a casa.  
  
......................................^_^  
  
¿Y? que les pareció espero que les haya gustado, sugerencias,  
opiniones, alguna pregunta mi e-mail es  
infanciarecobrada_03@hotmail.com o simplemente dejen review.  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
Ash: tiene 27 años  
  
Misty: tiene 28 años 


End file.
